A Little Help
by masserect
Summary: Chie and Yukiko both want to take the next step in their relationship. Neither of them is exactly sure how. Both of them decide the best course of action is to ask someone they trust.


"Why me? Why not go to Rise or... or _the internet_?"

Yukiko fidgeted. "I would have to use the machine in the living room..."

"But why _me_?"

She gave him a very steady and earnest look. "I trust you."

Saying no would be like kicking a puppy.

* * *

"I - I mean, you're the only one who - I saw this film, and - and it didn't look very realistic, see, they had this - and Rise said she was looking for blackmail material -"

"Remember to breathe?"

Chie slumped in her chair, looking more miserable than he had ever seen her.

Backing out was out of the question here, too.

* * *

"Do you know where the clitoris is?"

Yukiko gave him a blank look. "I'm not stupid."

Only dumb enough to ask a guy for help on lesbian sex, he didn't say.

* * *

"Oh, th, that? It's - it's that thing. You know. _That_ thing." Chie flailed about nervously as she spoke. Her face was very red, and she was looking everywhere but at him. Souji groaned and rose to head over to the bookshelf. "H, hey, where are you...?"

"I'm going to get a biology textbook."

"...oh."

* * *

"Right, so you touch it gently, and try rubbing little circles, like so..."

He had a finger on a diagram in the textbook, demonstrating. After a few moments, it began to dawn on him what he was doing, and he smacked his forehead. "You... you're a _girl_. You know these things!"

Yukiko blushed. "I don't... do these things. Much."

* * *

He hadn't thought Chie's face could get any redder. He had been wrong.

"Well I know I just you know I can feel what I'm doing and, and, and, it's not my fingers, you know, I kinda just..." She trailed off.

"Judging by how fast your tongue moves, I think we should move on to oral sex."

 _If nothing else, it will keep you from talking her ears off._

* * *

"Slow and steady, and when you find something she likes, just keep repeating that. Don't do anything fancy when she's ready to come."

"But... how will I know?"

"You'll know. Trust me."

* * *

"And remember, you can always ask if she likes it. You trust her to be honest with you, right?"

Chie nodded, a little uncertainly.

* * *

"What about... inside?"

"You'll just have to try and see. Just go slowly. If she doesn't like it, she'll stop you."

"Are you sure?"

" _Pretty_ sure."

* * *

"The important thing is foreplay. Make sure you're both ready for it before you start pulling her pants off. Uh. You guys _have_ kissed before, right?"

Chie nodded, and did her best to imitate an overripe tomato.

"...how far have you gone, anyway?"

The following several minutes were filled with details a teenage guy really doesn't need to know about his closest female friends' sex lives.

* * *

"You can use your hair to your advantage. Just let it fall over her skin and move slowly. Try sensitive areas like the breasts and thighs, but anywhere is good. Light touches like that can be very erotic."

 _I need the coldest shower ever._

* * *

"You'll have to experiment between the two of you to find out how you like it, so try to do a little bit of everything."

 _As soon as this is over, I'm going to go find Rise and fuck her through a wall._

* * *

He had thought he would be safe in the library the next day, but the school wasn't big. It took them fifteen minutes to find him.

They were holding on to each other and giggling, which was probably a good sign. And neither of them seemed to be armed, which was probably also a good sign.

"Did you guys do your homework?" he asked, and tried to look unconcerned. That prompted nods and more giggles.

"Yes." Chie grinned.

"Oh, yes." Yukiko grinned too, an impish kind of expression he had never seen her wear before.

"And?"

More giggling. Blushing.

"She passed," Chie said, and nodded firmly.

"Gold star," Yukiko filled in, a little dreamily. "Several gold stars."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, I hope you learned something." _Hopefully not to come to me for_ _ **that**_ _kind of advice!_

"Well," Chie said, and looked down at her feet, "we talked to Rise..."

Souji slumped in his chair. _God, no._

"...she said it's okay if you want to give us another lesson. In... in person?"

The last thing he remembered was falling forwards and hitting his head on his desk.


End file.
